Relena, The Star
by RelenaYuy4Evr
Summary: HxR a.k.a. Heero and Relena!!!! This is an AU fic. Slight oocness. Don't want to spoil! R
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic. It's HxR or Heero and Relena. I'm a major Heero and Relena fan. But, I'm also (just a tiny bit) of a fan of, Duo and Relena, Trowa and Relena, And! Maybe! Wu-fei and Relena. But, I only write Heero and Relena fics. (so far! May change my mind!) Also! This is my first attempt on writing a fanfic! Please! No flames! Not so good with those! Please e-mail me or IM me with suggestions! Those! I'm good with! Please also review! Well, in this fic, Relena is a major star! She's a super model, TV star, singer and a popular teenager attending a super top elite school! Even though, she every guys dream girl, she's emotional, smart, kind and gentle. A real loving person. When she meets a group of guys, thing are going to get better in her life. Or is it worse? This is an au fic if you didn't already notice. The characters will be ooc. I have nothing against Wufei! I'm a big fan of his! There's going to be romance! Humor? Angst? Who knows? Hee hee! Well, enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimers:.....I DON'T OWN GW!!!!!!! If I did.......don't you think I wouldn't be writing this? Plus, I'm TOTALLY broke!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh! Spent all my money on manga's!!!.......So, you can't possible sue me....That'd be mean...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relena walked out of her limousine. Wearing a strapless, black dress that shown a lot of cleavage. Her dress no where near her knee, showing off her long sexy legs. Her golden, long, silky hair remained down. Cameras flashed all around her. Relena smiled and waved at the photographers. Girls and guys screamed as she walked down the red carpet.   
"Relena! Look over here!" a photographer said. Relena turned to face towards the photographer and smiled one of her brilliant smiles. Just so radiant. She walked into the other side of the building, but before that, blew a kiss to all.  
Duo sighed and turned off the TV. Duo loved waking up in the morning to see Relena's face on the TV screen. Even though, he'd love to see it other than his posters, pictures and all the other items he has of her. Just once, he wished that he could see her face and talk to her personally. Just then, Quatre walked in the living room.  
"Duo, breakfast is ready!" Quatre smiled brightly.  
"What we havin' Q-man?" Duo asked leaning back against the couch.  
"Well, sausages, scrambled eggs, pancakes and apple juice." Quatre replied with another smile. Duo stood up and walked into the kitchen. There, he saw his room mate and friends eating their breakfast. Trowa, was stuffing some scrambled eggs in his mouth, Wufei was sipping his tea, and Heero, did as he always did. Drank his coffee and read the newspaper. Duo settled himself right next to Trowa. Duo grabbed a pankcake and poured syrup all over it. Practically drowning it. Heero looked away from his newspaper. He cleared his throat to get attention from everyone. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked straight at him.   
"The principal has assigned me with a new room mate." Heero said chugging his coffee. Wufei dropped his tea on the floor. Trowa, stopped chewing, heck! He stopped breathing! Duo's jaw was practically hanging on the ground. Quatre sighed. Quatre looked at him.  
"Isn't that your sixth one this year Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero only shrugged.   
"Lets see, the first one, I frightened him, the second one, I nearly choked him, the third one, I accidentally poisoned him, the fourth one, I pushed him out the window, the fifth one, me and him got in a fight, the sixth one, well, you know, I kind of threw him out the window for getting into my personal stuff. So, it's my seventh room mate this year." Heero heaved a heavy sigh.   
"What's his name?" Wufei asked.  
"This time, it's not a he, it's a she. I don't know her name. They never told me," Heero said licking his lips. Wufei laughed.  
"Oh! I feel sorry for you Heero! You're going to have some onna as a partner. But don't worry! No onna can compare on how bad Duo is!" Wufei said laughing, only to get a glare from Duo, his room mate.  
"Well! Excuse me Wu-man! I didn't like being partnered up with you either but, we're stuck together! So! Try and be happy!" Duo said raising a fist. Wufei got into his fighting stance. Trowa was instantly by Wufei's side.  
"No fighting!" Trowa said trying to convince him.  
"I thought I told you to never call me Wu-man! You braided baka!" Wufei yelled ignoring Trowa. Great! Just ignore me why don't you! Trowa thought.  
"Well, if you didn't go dissin me than maybe I wouldn't have Wu-man!" Duo yelled back. Quatre rushed over to Duo. Of course, Heero was just watching this in amusement.   
"Fighting doesn't solve anything! There's no need for violence!" Quatre said. Duo only shot him a look. Clearly meaning to back off! I'm taking Wu-man down!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relena looked out her limousine window. She watched the people walk by, the trees sway, the happy children playing, and the couples holding hands, laughing. She sighed. Now, she was going to go back to school, to continue her schooling to become a doctor when she retires from her Hollywood life. Relena couldn't wait to hit the book to fulfill her dream. All those years of studying by herself. A thought suddenly struck her. She was to live with this one guy. Hope he's cute! Relena thought. Relena giggled at the thought. As soon as she stopped her laughter, she looked out side to see a gigantic school. Even though Relena was eighteen, she had the excitement of an eight year old going to Disney land. "Oh! I can't wait!" Relena said jittery.  
"Please, Ms. Relena, be patient," Pagan, her driver said.  
"I know! I know! I'm just so excited!" Relena said giddily. Pagan nodded.  
"I'm quite excited for you as well, Ms. Relena." Pagan said with a smirk.  
"Please!" Relena said trying to sound like she was mad. "Take out the Miss, Pagan! You sound so formal!" Relena said with a wink.  
  
How is it so far? Okay? Bad? Tell me! I'm dying to know! Should I continue? Or...should I just end it right here? Please review! I need all the reviews I can get! Please e-mail me suggestions! NO FLAMES! It's my first fic! Take it easy on me! Plus! I don't have a very creative imagination like some people! ~.~ See ya! 


	2. Relena arrives

Hiya! I'm back! What do you know? I luv receiving reviews! Doesn't everyone? Well, anyway, I don't want to go on blabbering on like this! Why didn't you guys stop me sooner!!?? Oh well! Let's get on with the story!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay R-r-relena," Pagan said stuttering.  
"Much better!" Relena smiled warmly. Pagan nodded. "Where are my guards?" Relena asked out of the blue.  
"They'll be here shortly, so please! Don't take off this time. My legs aren't like they used to be you know." Pagan said. Relena only grinned like a cheshire cat. Pagan had a horrified look on his face. He knew that face. It was clear. Oh no! Thought Pagan. Pagan knew, with that face, Relena was going to run. Oh! How right he was! That's exactly what she did. Relena quickly ran off. Pagan sighed. This is so much like her. Pagan scold himself of reminding her.   
"Ha, ha, ha!" Relena laughed as she ran off inside the building. As soon as she stepped in. She held her breath. Where in the world is the main office? Relena asked aloud. Suddenly Relena felt someone touch her shoulder. Relena jumped and turned around. There, stood a girl about her age, blonde long hair, piercing eyes and weird eyebrows that stick out. 'What's with the freaky eyebrows?' Relena thought as she looked at the girl in front of her. The freaky eyebrowed girl finally spoke.  
"Lost are you?" the girl asked. Relena looked at her puzzled for a moment. Relena tilted her head a bit. She frowned slightly  
"Guess I am. I'm Relena Dorlain, the new transfer student. I don't know where the office is." Relena said sighing. The girl looked at her and laughed.  
"Oh! Ms. Relena! A pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Dorothy Catalonia! It sure is a pleasure! I'll help you!" Dorothy said with a small smile. Relena smiled ear to ear.  
"Great! Where's the office?" Relena asked.   
"Follow me," Dorothy said waving towards her, mentioning Relena to follow her. They went through halls after halls. Right turns, left turns, zigzags. Relena got dizzy. 'How in the world am I supposed to remember this!?' Relena didn't realize it but Dorothy stopped. Relena crashed into Dorothy's back tumbling over.  
"Sorry!" Relena said holding her head with a slight smile on her face. Dorothy smiled a bit and held out her hand to help Relena up. Relena took her hand and got up.   
"Well, we're here, Ms. Relena! I hope to see you again!" Dorothy winked and walked off. 'Whoa!' Relena thought as she watched her. 'Mysterious, she is.' Relena said her hand on the doorknob. She slowly twisted the doorknob open. As soon as she stepped in, the secretaries and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Suddenly, a fat, tall man walked over to her.   
"I'm the principle of this school. So good of you to come! I'd delighted to have you here! You must be tired! Here," the principle, gave her a sheet of paper where her room is. Relena took it and glanced at it. "this paper will help you out! Oh! I'm Mr. Li. Now, off you go!" Mr. Li gently pushed her out the door. Relena was bewildered. 'What the??' Relena glanced at the paper again. 'How in the world!?' Suddenly, she heard footprints. She looked up to see a guy with violet eyes and a long braid. He suddenly looked up. Relena smiled at him. He froze. His mouth dropped to the floor. Relena walked over to him and shut his mouth close. Duo looked at her.  
"D-d-do y-you kn-kno-know w-ho y-you a-ar-are??!!!??" Duo finally managed to get out. Relena couldn't help but laugh.   
"Oh course I do! I'm Relena Dorlain. Nice to meet you. Now, who are you?" Relena said cutely.  
"I-I'm D-duo!" Duo said still stuttering.   
"Nice name, Duo. Could you help me out? I can't seem to find my room." Relena said showing him the paper she got from Mr. Li. Duo's eyes widened.   
"WHAT!!?? You're Heero's new room mate!?? Oh my!!" Duo said frantically. Relena looked at him shocked.   
"What's the matter?" Relena asked curiously.   
"He's a friend of mine! You're his seventh room mate this year!" Duo said. Relena's eyes widened.   
"There's only been like, a month of school! How'd he get rid of them so fast!" Relena said covering her mouth a little worried. Duo suddenly realized what he did.  
"Oh! Don't be scared of him! He won't hurt you as long as I'm here!" Duo said reassuringly. Relena sighed in relief.  
"Could you take me to my room then? I'm exhausted!" Relena said slumping.   
"Sure, I'll show you!" Duo said holding out his arm. Relena took it and off they went to Heero's room. Relena, again got dizzy at all the turns. Duo stopped and turned to look at her.   
"Here it is! Well," Duo got out a pen and paper and wrote his phone number down. "if you need me, just call! Have fun! I'm so happy I met you! You're my idil! So glad that I met you! I'll visit you everyday!" Duo said waving as he walked off. Relena gulped as she looked at the door. She knocked quietly. Suddenly, the door opened, just a bit. Sticking out was a boy, with chocolate brown hair covering his dark eyes. Relena stared at him. 'I didn't think he'd look this good!' Relena thought as she looked him over. Heero looked at her. 'So, this is the girl. Relena Dorlain' Relena suddenly got out of her trance.   
"Hi! My name's Relena Dorlain. I'm your new room mate, Heero." Relena said smiling. Heero nodded and backed away so she could get in. Relena was surprised when she got in. 'Wow! This place, is so empty, and dull! No wonder I'm his seventh room mate!' Relena thought looking around. She turned around to face him.  
"Well, you certainly have an original place. I won't bother to change it. It's very, different." Relena said looking around. Heero nodded.   
"Rule one, don't touch my stuff." Heero said in a low voice. Relena looked at him curiosity clearly showing in her eyes. "Rule two, don't bother to communicate with me." Heero said going on. "Rule three, don't irritate me, rule four, I don't take orders, rule five, you can't have any parties or a friend here. Got it? Now, if you fail to follow these rules, there will be serious consequences." Heero said leaving into his room. But, before he walked in his room he stopped and turned around. "Never go into my room. Rule number six." Heero slammed the door shut. 'God! What's his problem!?" Relena thought as she grabbed her suit case and went into a room that was empty. She sighed and looked out the window. It was a bit cloudy. It was also getting dark. 'Might as well change into my nightgown.' Relena said opening her suit case. After a good fifteen minutes, she was out in the living room. Warring her golden, nightgown. It went down to her knees and it was almost like a second skin on how it was on her. She sat on the hard couch and reached for the remote to the TV when Heero's door slammed open. He looked at her. His hormones kicking in as he looked at her. She looked up at him.   
"Do you need something?" She asked getting up. Heero finally tore his eyes off her.   
"No. Not from you anyway. I forgot to tell you. You can't watch TV unless it's an emergency. I'm going to Duo's. I believe you already know who he is. He just called. He wants me to take you to his house. I suggest you get changed if you don't want Duo all over you." Heero said mentioning her nightgown. She looked down at herself. She smiled.   
"Oh! Sorry! Guess, not. I'll be out soon." Relena ran to her room quickly. Heero sighed and sat on the couch. After about ten minutes Relena popped out warring a tank top and jeans. Heero looked at her. He quickly got up and walked over to the door.   
"Follow me," Heero said. Relena ran to catch up. It was only about six rooms away. Heero banged on the door. Duo popped his head out and smiled. He pulled Relena in and shut the door on Heero's face. Duo smiled and hugged Relena. Relena smiled slightly. A loud growl was heard from on the other side of the door. Relena reached over and opened the door. Heero stomped in. Duo turned his head slightly to look at Heero.  
"Sorry man! I forgot you were here!" Duo said not letting go of Relena. Heero only glared and said something under his breath. Suddenly Wufei walked out of his room.   
"What in the world is going on!?" Wufei said rubbing his eyes. Relena smiled and pried Duo off of her.   
"I'm Relena Dorlain. I'm a new transfer student at this school." Relena said holding out her hands for them to shake. Wufei snickered and looked at her.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
How was that!? Sorry that I didn't write in a long time. I'm not going to write in a long time. Gomen. It's summer and all. I'll be away. I'm REALLY sorry! It's just that, I'll be away. I'll write as much as I can. Write suggestions, review and be happy! Luv ya all! See ya! Hugs n' kisses! SUGGESTIONS!!! REVIEWS!!! NO FLAMES!!! 


End file.
